


Emerald Eyes

by Hpforeverandever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, Harry is Lord Potter, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Powerful Harry, Pre-Slash, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpforeverandever/pseuds/Hpforeverandever
Summary: Loki had always wanted a baby boy, but no child of his will live an easy life. This is the story of Gabriel Haraldr Lokison who is also known as Harry James Potter, how will his life differ now that he has a third parent that is alive and cares, and will that change what would happen to Loki without there being some one to show him that there is still hope for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Emerald Eyes

Disclaimer: all characters in this story are not my property in any shape or from all belong to their writers and I’m just playing in their sandbox. I do not own Avengers or HP or PJ not now not ever.

 

Chapter 1

 

Loki Odinson was sleeping when he felt a pull on his magic in the middle of the night, he knew there could only be one reason, his son was being born. Getting up quickly and without any gesture he was slipping into the paths in-between the worlds his sleeping clothes changing in a glow of gold.

James Potter was pacing in front of the hospital room, he was worried and so many emotions were going through him he didn’t know what to do. He looked up once he heard the door opening on the other end of the hall, and felt the relief course through him, Loki came and that meant everything was going to be fine. 

“ Oh thank Godric you came! I am don’t know what to do Lily is in there and they won’t let me in and she keeps cursing us both and- "

“ Your rambling sweet heart ”, Loki told him gently cutting him off with a small kiss. “ Everything is going to be fine, you’ll see. ” 

“ LOKI ODINSON AND JAMES POTTER I AM GOING TO CASTARATE YOU!!! ” Shouted Lily from the inside the room, and both Loki and James winced.

“ See I told you I don’t know what- “ , he was cut of again but this time it was because of a baby’s cry. They both rushed into the room in time to see the nurse placing a tiny little bundle in Lily’s arms.

“ Oh my gods he is so small.” Cooed James.

Loki was simply speechless he was staring eyes suspiciously shiny at the tiny being and he couldn’t quite believe that he was finally after centuries he was going to hold his own son.

Lily looked at them both with tears running down her face and a huge smile on her lips, “ here " she told Loki handing him the baby “ we agreed that you are going to name him. ”   
“ Gabriel Haraldr Lokison ” said Loki as a golden light enveloped the baby at giving him a name. “ The most beautiful and perfect being I have ever laid eyes upon. ” Loki looked up at both James and Lily Potter wondering how he was going to express the gratitude he felt for them for finally giving him a child he always wanted. “ Thank you. ” he said simply while a small tear made its way from the corner of one eye, unable to find any other words.

James came up to him holding our his hands so Loki placed the baby there, “ And in the wizarding world the people will know you as Harry James Potter. ” He looked at both Loki and Lily, “ that way we can keep anyone from binding him in any way without his real name ” said James.

As little Gabriel started fussing he went back and put him in Lily’s arms, “ here you go my love. ” He told Lily as placed a kiss on her brow.

Lily looked down at the most precious being in the world, she didn’t even know she had the capacity for so much love in her, she whispered “ don’t cry baby, mummy’s here. ”

 

While both Lily and James were asleep and Loki was watching over his precious baby boy, out of the shadows stepped a tall man, he was about 6’2 feet tall with white hair and golden eyes that had no pupil. “ So this is the little baby that I had to hear so much bitching about from Fate, when I stopped her meddling. ”

Loki startled and looked around his eyes going wide at the sight of the primordial being that was standing behind him, “ Lord Death it is an honour to see you ” he bowed lowly, not even gods would dare and disrespect Lord Death, “ but was that something you were saying about Lady Fate? ”

“ Yes, she already had her acolytes give a prophecy about him. I blocked her now but it was a bit late, she had been planning for this since Lily Potter fell pregnant with a child with such power. He is going to have a very interesting life from what I have Seen, but it will be difficult without any help. " He went over and picked up little Gabriel from the bassinette that Loki was watching him from. “ He is to be the one who collects the Hallows, its true that he will not be my master or such rubbish that the mortals believe but they will make him immortal, and with you as his parent and Hecate as his grandparent then he will not become a simple immortal with my protection and help, he will become a god when he ascends. " 

At the mention of her name there was a shower of black, orange, yellow and red sparks that looked like flames. “ Yes, I have also Seen and heard that stupid prophecy! ” Hecate said, seething about Fate meddling with her grandson. 

“ I have come here to give him my blessing so he will have the power to fulfil his destiny and more ” she told them both.

“ I will give him my blessing too, if he is to be what I have seen he will need it. ” Death said and with that he put his hand on Gabriel’s brow, with a couple of whispered words his hand glowed a golden light that appeared to sink into the baby. With that done he handed Gabriel over to Hecate and said, “ I will be seeing you soon , fare well. ” He vanished leaving without any trace.

“ Well, that was interesting, don’t you think Lord Loki? ” asked Hecate.  
“ Yes it is I wonder what powers my son will have now with both your blessings and my blood. Lets hope it will help instead of hinder him ” answered Loki.

With a wave of her hand, Gabriel appeared to be engulfed in flame for a second before it too sunk into his tiny body, Hecate too said good bye and left in another shower of flame-like sparks.

Loki looked down on the most important being to him and with a wave of green and gold magic that sunk into his baby that appeared to make him look a bit more like Loki he said “ you have my blessing to my precious little Gabi, it looks like you will need it. ” Then he leaned dow and whispered “ you know they say Fate is a bitch and I quite agree. ” With a kiss to Gabi’s brow he put him back in his bassinette and went to sit in the chair beside him. “ No matter what I will always try my best to be there to help and guide you my little Gabi no matter what Fate has in store for us. ” He vowed.

 

Through all of that Gabriel Haraldr Lokison also known as Harry James Potter slept not knowing what happiness of tragedies his future might hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Warnings: mild swearing, Implied sexual reference if you squint.

31 October 1981  
Godric’s Hallow – James and Lily Potters home

James was sitting on Halloween evening with Gabriel in his lap laughing at the coloured bubbles coming out of the wand. Lily was in the kitchen making dinner. 

They had been in hiding for almost 6 months and James was just about going crazy, if it wasn’t for Loki and the rest of the marauders and of course little Gabi, he would have gone insane already. 

Lily came into the living room to call them to dinner when Gabi shouted “ Mama! Mama! Look baloo! ” of course he meant balloon but couldn’t say it fully yet, it was amazing that he could already form sentences. “ Yes they are pretty, now come on we have to go eat. ” Just as James finished passing Gabi onto her they felt the wards shaking.

James looked up with wide eyes “ Go Lily take him and leave I’ll see- “ then the wards broke and all he could do was run to the door while shouting “ GO LILY TAKE HARRY AND GO!! ”

 

Asgard – Dinning Hall

Loki was sitting at dinner chatting with his mother about a certain spell, he felt something wrong but couldn’t put his finger on it. Suddenly he felt the ward he put on his son go off, he wanted to leave but that would surly draw attention and he didn’t know what to do.

“ Mother, I forgot something and I really need to go see it now, excuse me. ” He said in a fake calm voice with the underlying tension not going unnoticed by him mother. 

She was just about to let him go when Odin spoke up “ Loki, what do you think about the situation on Vanaheim? ” 

“ I am sure it can be solved through civilized negotiations, and if not we will go ourselves to gather these rogue protestors to justice. ” Loki answered calmly, though he was seething and cursing in a 100 languages on the inside as the tugging of the ward became more insistent. “ Now I really have to go, excuse me. ” 

With that he got up and had to catch him self with all his willpower to not run from the Hall.

 

Underworld

Hecate was enjoying her time with both Hades and Persephone at the moment in a very large bed, as later in the evening she had to go up to earth because it was Halloween. To accept all the prayers and bless the few she thought worthy.

As they were finishing up she got the worst feeling ever and she knew directly that something has been blocking the wards she placed on her son and his family. She didn’t know how but she was going to make them pay!

 

Godric’s Hallow – Gabriel’s bedroom

Lily didn’t know how she made it upstairs, after she tried both apparating and the portkey which both didn’t work she ran to her son’s bedroom, she knew she had only one option left. 

She didn’t know what was keeping everyone they knew from coming to help but she had a feeling that someone was doing it on purpose. She put Gabriel in his crib and took out a knife she got from the kitchen on her way up. She cut her palm and started placing runes under the carpet around the crib and one last rune she placed on her baby’s forehead, right under his fringe, was the rune Sowilo, it looked like a small lightening bolt. She just hoped that her idea would work, right as she finished she heard a dull thump on the first floor and her heart broke, she knew her time was up and that James wad dead.

The door blasted open and a tall figure dressed in all black robes, his face was ugly and disfigured from the many rituals he had preformed.

“ Step aside girl, you needn’t die just give me the boy. ” He told her in a high voice that sent chills down her spine, she wished she could shield Gabi but she knew of his eidetic memory and even though she was shielding his view he would still remember.

“ No please take me instead! ” she tried to beg.

“ Move aside I said! ” Voldemort told her.

“ NO PLEASE please kill me! Take me! ” she said again and he was loosing his patience with her.

“ I said MOVE ASIDE YOU SILLY GIRL! ” he shouted.

“ HAVE MERCY PLEASE NO TAKE ME TAKE ME! ” 

“ AVADA KEDAVRA ” and then it was all green light and Lily Potter’s body fell limp to the ground. 

Voldemort then turned his wand on the little baby in the crib that was looking at his mother body like he was waiting for her to get up, but was starting to understand for tears started to gather in his eyes and run down his face. He looked up at the bad man that hurt his mama neither of them noticing the almost translucent shield that was around the crib from the moment Lily breathed her last word.

“ Avada Kedavra. ” Voldemort said expecting to see a corpse of a baby instead what he got was a shield that sprung up when the curse got to close to the baby and the feeling of being stuck in place by a force so much stronger than him, and then there was green, a feeling worse than a 100 crucio’s and him fleeing the house without a body.

 

 

Deaths POV

I arrived at the potter cottage the moment the killing curse struck James Potter, for some reason, and I think I know to well who exactly that reason is, I didn’t know what was happening until someone died even though I was on Earth because of Halloween and the weakness of the Veil on this day especially.

I teleported to the place where I could sense Gabriel’s soul was and I was hopping I could stop Voldemort from Killing Lily. When I got there I found that I could do nothing but watch because of the ritual that Lily invoked and already started with, she had to get him to say the words three times or it wouldn’t work.  
As Lily fell dead, I caught her soul and guided it gently to Valhalla, for such a sacrifice there was no where else she could go.

I turned to watch what would happen now, though I doubt that even without the shield that the killing curse could hurt a true godling, and with Loki’s blood and both my and Hecate’s blessing should keep him safe. 

When the killing curse started to fly back at Voldemort and I felt that he was going to dodge, I froze him with my powers and soon there was nothing left but ashes, though it is truly very small amount of revenge.

I couldn’t help but seethe at Fate’s actions, she made sure that no one would be able to save them.

I went picked up Gabriel and felt something trying to latch onto him, I caught the small silver of soul and my whole body froze. That insolent mortal!! How dare he make such abominations! And trying to latch onto Gabi no less, of course that was Fates plan. I had to take a deep breath as to not loose control and hurt the small being that was latched onto my clothes, I started down stairs just in time to hear an almost earth shattering scream of rage, so strong it shook the house itself.

Loki’s POV

I slipped in the pathways in-between the world as soon as I got to my chambers trying to hurry as much as I can, I can already tell that something is very wrong but thank the gods I know my son is still alive.

I arrived at the cottage to find the door blown open, I stepped inside already dreading what I would find but also hoping that at least someone survived. Then I almost collapsed upon seeing James’s body lying there just across the steps to the second floor and a scream of rage and agony burst through my mouth, it took getting closer and searching for a pulse for me to believe but I had to hold my self together by my nails, I would mourn later.

I climbed the stairs as fast as I can to get to Gabriel’s room, and there again the door wad blown open and I couldn’t hold some of the tears that escaped when I saw Lily lying there. Turning to look for my son I found Lord Death standing there with Gabriel in his arms.

“ Why didn’t you help them?! ” I couldn’t help but ask angry and a bit broken, holding out my hands for my baby.

“ Fate was blocking all of us I couldn’t do anything. ” Death replied shaking his head angry too at was had transpired.

Third POV

What happened next they would both remember and forever respect Hecate for, she teleported into the room with her usual shower of sparks told them both to follow with a deadly calm voice and went outside. There she transported both James and Lily’s bodies and then the house exploded like a nuclear blast that was contained to the house.

“ Well that is not nearly enough for the life of my son you BITCH!! ” she shouted at no one in particular.  
She turned to them and asked “ Now what are we going to do with my grandson? ”

“ I can take him with me to my realm and he can grow up there until he has to come back to go to Hogwarts ” Death offered.

“ I can’t do anything without the Allfather getting suspicious, since the incident with my boys that died he forbade me from having children and I don’t know what he would do should he find out about Gabi before he is immortal. ” Loki said to her.

“ Well I can get him an apartment on earth and raise him but he will be attracting all kinds of monster because he is twice – almost thrice blessed – and not just a half-blood. ” Hecate said.

In the end they decided that he would go to camp half-blood with Death ordering Thanatos to build him aa cabin and put the sign od the deathly hallows on it, though he will still need to be taken to Death’s realm to learn of his powers and how to control them.  
Hecate would buy an apartment and would take him for one week each month to spend time and teach him about the powers he got from her.

Of course Loki would be there every chance he got and would teach him all that would befit his station as a Prince and Lord in both worlds.

“Thanatos” called Death.

“Yes my lord?” Thanatos said as he stepped through the shadows bowing lowly. “What can I be of service?”, as he straightened and looked around he was almost choking on what he found. The Norse God of Mischief, Hecate Titan Goddess of Magic, and of course his Lord Death.

“I want you to go build a cabin at camp half-blood and put the symbol of the deathly hallows and my symbol on it, then you will speak to Chiron about Harry James Potter and that you will have some one that works for you preferably one of those maids you keep in your palace, she will care for him when we are not there.” Lord Death commanded.

“Yes of course my lord.” Thanatos said with a bow and left through the shadows.

“I am going to change the memories of the stupid mortals here, that stupid old goat is hoping to vet his hands on Gabriel.” Hecate told them “I will see you soon.” She bent and pressed a kiss to the now sleeping baby’s brow and disappeared in a shower of sparks.

“If I can get Gabi to the camp now would be best.” Loki said.

“Yes it is for the best he is exhausted after that foul abomination tried to get him, I will block the old fool from finding Gab and accessing his vaults and get him some much needed stuff from the bank, I cloaked you from Asgard for a few hours. See you in a bit.” Death told Loki, and he too then vanished.

As Loki took one last look at the now burning house he hoped Death would remember some cloths for Gabi. He too teleported to the edge of where he could feel Thanatos was. There was a small cabin that was all black with two symbols on the door. He opened the door and found a crib inside, when he went to lay Gabi there, his baby opened those oh so intelligent eyes and looked straight in his eyes.

“Da?” he said “Mama bad man fall green light!” Gabi looked up at Loki with his eyes filling with tears. And for once Loki wished his son was less intelligent or didn’t have an eidetic memory.

“Yes baby,” he answered “Mama went to Valhalla.” He told Gabi quietly with tears running down his face and sobs threatening to consume him now that there was no more urgency.

Gabi was little but still he understood that his mama was not going to get up again and he wont see her anymore, and he cried himself to sleep with hi Da holding him and sobbing too.

Meanwhile Thanatos was introducing Chiron to Sarah, who is going to be Harry’s caretaker in the camp and telling him of his orders and what he was allowed to say.

Hecate appeared next to the cabin too and put her symbol next to the others so they would know more carefully who they are dealing with and left.  
And Death came with many special things and one specific book that would be very important in Gabi’s life placed them in the cabin, woke up Loki from beside his sleeping child and left, with Loki going back to Asgard too, to avoid more suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Oh my God thank you so much for the lovely support everyone who left kudos and thank you so much for all the reviewers. 
> 
> This means a lot to me really!
> 
> I will try and update asap and do my best to give you a story that will entertain you.
> 
> Much love
> 
> NBG

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: hello, this is my second fanfiction and I had an inspiration for the story “ Frey of Asgard” by “ sifshadowheart” for her lovely and amazing story. I hope you like it, and please keep your flames to your self.


End file.
